


i'd leave it all behind (for this foolish thing of mine)

by bleuboxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love that boy, Pining, Romance, neville is the best friend honestly, this is possibly the gayest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: Ginny seems to find it rather inconsiderate of Luna to go around acting like everything’s fine, when everything is clearly not fine because Ginny’s gone and somehow almost fallen in love with the girl.





	i'd leave it all behind (for this foolish thing of mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshippingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshippingprince/gifts).



> there isnt really an explanation for this.   
> so, uuhh, that's it.   
> pls pardon all spelling/grammar mistakes. the olympics are o and Im Really Distracted by them.  
> title is from the song foolish thing by darren criss

Here’s the thing one must keep in mind when thinking about Ginny Weasley: she never does things by halves; whether that pertains to quidditch or falling in love matters not. She isn’t one to half ass things, which is why we find her in her current predicament: whining to Neville about how emotions are awful, and _why_ did Percy have to be the one with no feelings in the family.

(Of course, Neville’s a sweetheart and lets her bitch and moan about her emotional dilemma all day, but even Ginny knows that the poor boy is probably growing tired of her complaints.)

And, well, she would complain to Luna Lovegood about all this, but, it just so happens that Luna’s the one causing Ginny’s hardship in the first place – Ginny seems to find it rather inconsiderate of her friend to go around acting like everything’s fine, when everything is clearly _not fine_ because Ginny’s gone and somehow almost fallen in love with the girl.

There is an abundance of reasons why Ginny’s so awfully fond of her friend, and she doesn’t want to bore us with the details, but it just so seems that she can’t help but do that anyway. Ginny loves the way Luna’s hair, which is a pale blonde color that looks as if it’s been kissed by the sun, flows in luscious waves around Luna’s pale face. She loves the way her eyes, which usually lay behind a pair of wonky looking glasses, somehow light up even more when she laughs, or finds something interesting. Ginny loves how Luna’s attentive to the little things, like favorite colors, or favorite books (or quotes) or shoes (or anything really). Ginny loves how she smiles unapologetically, with crooked teeth and chapped lips; she loves the baubles she wears around her neck and fingers and dangles from her ears; Ginny loves Luna’s eccentricity, her unaltered pride for her friends, the ridiculous lion hat she wears during Gryffindor quidditch games, the way Luna yells for her as Ginny soars high in the air.

And, apparently, that’s not even the half of it (Just ask Neville, he’ll tell you all about it.)

Needless to say, Ginny’s pining has been going on for a quite some time (read as: the better half of two years) and, well, as nice of a friend that Neville is, he’s finally thrown in the towel and told Ginny to stop complaining and ask the girl out already.

Ginny, being who she is, got really fucking pissed off about his reaction, but fundamentally she agrees with her friend. Not that this situation constitutes as cowardice, but she’s definitely not handling it with the grace that a Gryffindor should be.

And how hard can asking out a girl be? Ginny’s faced things a hell of a lot more terrifying than this.

 

* * *

 

Ginny would like to amend her previous statement.

Asking out Luna is proving to be difficult.

However, Ginny has noticed an interesting development. Recently she’s been attempting to flirt subtly with Luna, and to be frank, she thought it was going to go right over the other girl’s head. But in a strange twist of fate and good fortune, Luna’s seemed to pick up on Ginny’s charged dialog (which was about as subtle as the scar on Harry Potter’s forehead, and by that we mean not subtle at all.) And while Ginny did for a quick minute believe that these interactions would become forced or awkward, they’ve not been such at all. Instead, she’s found that she and Luna are interacting differently, no doubt, but it isn’t weird at all. It’s fun; Luna’s giggling and flushing more, Ginny’s pretty much doing the same. They hold hands, they hug more, they even _kiss_ – and they’re doing all the things that people who are dating do, but they aren’t dating.

She’s never resonated with cowardice more in her life. Actually, it’s not so much cowardice than it is there never seems to be a right time to pop the question. Ginny _knows_ in her absolute heart of hearts that Luna would absolutely agree to go out with her (seeing as they’re pretty much dating as it is), it’s just that Ginny’s come to know Luna, and while she’s rather pragmatic at times, she’s also quite a romantic – and Ginny always feels like she’s be ruining a moment by asking Luna.

So that’s her reasoning behind it.

At least, that’s what she tells Neville.

“Ginny,” he sighs looking up to the sky’s like he’s attempting to address God or something, “I love you, but sometimes I just don’t understand you. Like, I just don’t get it.”

“What is there not to get?” She shouts incredulously, creating a bit of a scene.

“This is a fairly simple situation that you’ve made into a big thing. Just ask her, goodness, it isn’t that difficult.”

“But the _moment,_ Neville, _It’s all about the moment.”_

“Luna literally has told you on several occasions that she thinks time is fake. That makes the moment irrelevant.”

“The moment transcends time.”

“We just went over this, Gin. Time doesn’t exist. The moment doesn’t exist. Nothing transcends nothing. Your point – invalid.”

“This conversation was not helpful.” She states.

“Sorry.” He deadpans, but she can tell he’s biting back the urge to smile. Before she knows it, they’re both laughing in earnest because of the sheer silliness of their conversation.

Maybe, Ginny thinks as she makes her way to Potions, Neville has a point.

 

* * *

 

Ginny does take Neville’s advice to heart. The moment be damned, she just needs to work up the nerve to get the words out of her mouth, which is proving difficult seeing as Luna’s got her pressed against the wall in the girls’ bathroom. Luna stops kissing her for a moment, only to move to Ginny’s neck which is _more_ than alright.

And then Ginny makes the Noise – somewhere between a moan and squeak - and Luna stops what she’s doing. Looks up at Ginny for maybe the longest five seconds of the girl’s life and starts laughing uncontrollably.

Luna’s laughter has always been infectious, and soon Ginny has joined Luna. They’re both cackling because _what the fuck kind of noise was that –_ and then.

“Ginny,” Luna fits in between spurts of giggles, “d’you suppose we’re dating?”

Ginny looks at Luna for a minute – stares into her eyes – and sighs.

“Dear, I think you’ve just ruined the moment.”

Ginny kisses her again. It’s just as it was before.

She didn’t find the moment, but the moment sure as all hell found her (at 11:46 in the girls’ bathroom in the shape of a very pretty girl.)

Luna stops kissing her once more, only this time to say: “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are the bee's knees.


End file.
